terraria_conceptionfandomcom-20200216-history
Raid on Terraria
Sir Sampson the Third is jealous of all your great acts, and would like to ask you to step down as a great Terrarian warrior, and surrender to him. Of course, his means of doing this is through war. Welcome to a full-scale invasion event. Like the Frost Moon, Pumpkin Moon, etc. It is another wave-based event added to the list of the thirty we already have on this wiki (that is hopefully an exaggeration). There are 20 waves, and ten new enemies. Enemy Types The Raid on Terraria is an extremely difficult event, maybe not as bad as the Shallows Conquest. It boasts a whopping ten different enemies that would just love to rip your eyes out of your sockets. They are: -The Barbarian (Enemy 1) -The Scorcher (Enemy 2) -The Battalion Warrior (Enemy 3) -The Titan Knight (Enemy 4) -The Valkyrie (Enemy 5) -The Beast Rider (Enemy 6) -The Warmonger (Enemy 7) -The Arbalester (Enemy 8) -The Catapult (Enemy 9) -Sir Sampson The Third (Boss, Enemy 10) Waves Wave 1: Barbarians x25. Wave 2: Barbarians x40. Wave 3: Scorchers x20. Wave 4: Barbarians x30, Scorchers x20. Wave 5: Battalion Warriors x15, Barbarians x25. Wave 6: Battalion Warriors x50. Wave 7: Titan Knight x3, Barbarians x30. Wave 8: Titan Knight x8, Scorchers x35. Wave 9: Valkyries x20, Battalion Warriors x40. Wave 10: Beast Riders x15, Barbarians x75. Wave 11: Barbarians x150. Wave 12: Valkyries x30, Titan Knights x10, Beast Riders x10. Wave 13: Warmongers x10, Scorchers x40. Wave 14: Titan Knights x30, Scorchers x45, Barbarians x70, Warmongers x10. Wave 15: Arbalesters x35, Barbarians x80, Beast Riders x25, Scorchers x20, Battalion Warriors x50. Wave 16: Valkyries x60, Titan Knights x50, Arbalesters x25, Battalion Warriors x75, Scorchers x5. Wave 17: Beast Riders x70, Arbalesters x45, Barbarians x100. Wave 18: Catapult x1, Battalion Warriors x30, Scorchers x35, Valkyries x50, Warmongers x16, Barbarians x80. Wave 19: All except Catapult x50, Catapults x5. Wave 20: Sir Sampson The Third Enemy Stats Because I'm too lazy to, and because it would make me look like a total badge hunter, enemy statistics are included here instead of individual pages. Sir Sampson will get his own page later. Barbarian Health: 1000 Speed: 1 tile a second Defense: 15 Damage: 18-24 Appearance: A Terrarian character wearing iron armor except for helmet. Has a brown beard similar to the Old Man NPC. Carries a mace-shaped weapon. AI Type: Fighter Specials: None. Basic Melee attacks. Scorcher Health: 800 Speed: 1 tile a second Defense: 8 Damage: 25-30 Appearance: A Terrarian Character wearing an Orange Robe. AI Type: Spellcaster (or whatever the wizards are) Specials: Fires three orange bouncing fireballs, then teleports. Battalion Warrior Health: 1500 Speed: 2/3 a tile per second. Defense: 13 Damage: 22-33 Appearance: A slightly larger version of a Terrarian character. Wears full silver armor, but helmet has the texture of Gold Armor while still Silver in color. Holds a battle-axe. Has a shield in the other hand. AI Type: Fighter Specials: Every few seconds, holds up shield which increases defense to 40 for a brief period of time. Titan Knight Health: 1750 Speed: 1 tile per second. Defense: 27 Damage: 26-38 Appearance: A retexture of the Paladin from current Terraria though his attack is dumbed down a bit, as you will be fighting a lot of them. This guy still uses a hammer, and throws it. Armor is shiny blue now. AI Type: Whatever the normal Paladin is. Specials: Throws boomerang hammer, moves forward after player, repeats. Valkyrie Health: 1600 Speed: 2 tiles per second. Defense: 20 Damage: 40-43 (Reload speed of one shot every 2.8 seconds) Appearance: A female Terrarian with Angel Wings wearing gold armor, minus the helmet. Carries a golden bow that fires Hellfire Arrows (which remember, explode). AI Type: Valkyrie. (I don't think there is an enemy that FLIES AND shoots arrows while chasing the player). Specials: Read AI Type. Beast Rider Health: 1500 Speed: 3 tiles per second (4 while charging) Defense: 25 Damage: 25-30 (28-35 plus stun while charging) Appearance: A Barbarian enemy riding on a Spider enemy. Spider appearance varies between the types in the current game, but doesn't effect stats. AI Type: Spider Special: Charge Attack that happens when player is less than five tiles away. Read above stats for more info. Warmonger Health: 2200 Speed: 1/2 a tile per second Defense: 18 Damage: 35-46 Appearance: An average Terrarian character wearing Mythril Armor, carrying a Trident. AI Type: Fighter Special: None. Basic stabbing melee attack. Arbalester Health: 1000 Speed: 1 tile per second Defense: 5 Damage: 28-40 (Reload speed of one sot every 1.5 seconds. Appearance: A Terrarian wearing copper armor, except for the helmet. Holds a Cobalt Repeater. AI Type: Archer Special: Arrows arc downward on top of you instead of straight forward. Catapult Health: 3000 Speed: 1/8 a tile per second Defense: 18 Damage: 30-60 (Reload speed of one shot every 7 seconds) Appearance: A wooden catapult pushed by three Barbarian enemies. AI Type: Catapult (Again, I think I invented this AI Type by myself) Special: Has a range of 12 tiles. Fires explosive shells that effect two tiles in every direction. Category:Events Category:Events: waves